


A Small Piece of Complete

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [6]
Category: EXO (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: 'The rain has stopped and the sunshine pouring into the kitchen is nothing compared to the happiness Junmyeon feels watching his family be complete again. He rests his hand on his bump and, well, almost complete, he supposes.'





	A Small Piece of Complete

**Author's Note:**

> IDK how this word vomit happened. Is it the whiskey sours I downed? Could be, possibly, it was a good whiskey sour.

“But appa!” Wooseok whines, shaking his legs and pushing at the couch cushion with his hands, scowling up at his father.

Junmyeon tilts his head to the side and shakes his head. He puts his hand on his bump and says, “Seok, what did we agree on? Bedtime at ten on Saturdays.”

Wooseok pouts, getting on his knees and crouching on the cushions now. He knows he can stay up later on Saturdays and watch a movie with his appa and baba but his baba is not here so he wanted to watch another movie, baba’s favourite. But appa won’t let him. One late night won’t hurt him! He is four years old, he can handle himself!

Junmyeon isn’t budging, he puts his hands on his hips and he shakes his head again, “Seokkie, please?” He leans down a little, putting his hand on the head of the couch and cupping his son’s cheek. “Baby, aren’t you tired? You almost fell asleep on the way from grandpa’s place to here. And if you wake up on time, you get to have your favourite breakfast!”

Junmyeon knows he shouldn’t be bribing his child but he can’t see any other way to convince Wooseok to go to bed. His son still pouts and Junmyeon almost breaks into a smile at the strong resemblance that pout has with his husband’s. Wooseok is already such a little carbon copy of his father—the same eyes, the same nose, and even the same pouty lips. He tries again, “Seokkie, don’t you want to be a good boy, so baba comes home faster?”

Wooseok’s pout dissolves and he looks down for a moment, probably weighing his options: he can be a bad boy and finish watching this movie or he can be a good boy and go to bed so baba comes home back from his business trip faster. He does miss baba so much; it has been a whole week, seven days, he can count the days on his fingers now. He makes his decision and nods, “Okay.”

Junmyeon smiles and he is relieved that it worked. Yifan will be home tomorrow morning and he knows it would be the best thing for Wooseok when he wakes up tomorrow. Yifan wasn’t supposed to come home so soon, it would be another three days or so but his work got wrapped up sooner so he texted Junmyeon in the evening that he’s coming home tomorrow. Junmyeon was overjoyed; he doesn’t like to be without Yifan now that he is into his third trimester. He rubs his belly again, unconsciously, two and half months more and he will meet their daughter soon.

Wooseok hops down from the couch and turns off the television all on his own. Junmyeon smiles, letting Wooseok know he’s happy he did that all by himself. Wooseok reaches for Junmyeon’s hand and the latter takes it. Junmyeon turns the lights in the living room off and then makes their way down the corridor to the Wooseok’s room. Junmyeon helps him change into his pyjamas and waits on the bed as his son goes off to brush his teeth before bed. When he comes back, Junmyeon already has his favourite book out when he turns all sheepish and says, “Appa, can I stay with you?”

Junmyeon wonders where that came from. His son usually doesn’t do that but he supposes he just misses Yifan, so he nods. He is about to take the book with him when Wooseok grins, “No, no! Appa must tell me the story about the dragon and the bunny!”

Junmyeon chuckles but nods his head. Wooseok grabs his hand again and drags his father down the hall to the master bedroom. Junmyeon turns the lights on and Wooseok jumps on the bed, slithering under the covers. Junmyeon takes off his slippers and slides beside Wooseok. He turns to lie on his side and Wooseok makes sure to not squish his little sister as he inches closer for a cuddle. Junmyeon pulls him into his arms and starts carding through Wooseok’s hair. He has kept the lamp on the other side on and the dim light shrouds them in comfortable darkness. It has been raining for the last hour but it has slowed down and the drip-drop is soothing, almost lulling as Junmyeon starts his story.

“So, where were we?” Junmyeon asks, smiling.

Wooseok widens his eyes and mutters, “We were at the part when the bunny made friends with the grumpy dragon and gave him a carrot but the dragon didn’t like carrots much, so he asked for something else but all the bunny had was candy.”

Junmyeon pushes the bangs off Wooseok’s eyes and says, “Yes, so the dragon says he’s okay with the candy and the bunny gives it to him. The dragon was sad that day. It was two days before his birthday and it had rained and rained and he really wanted to fly to see his mother—”

Wooseok whispers, “Dragons have mommies too?”

“Everybody has a mommy, my love, even dragons have two parents.”

“Two parents like me!”

Junmyeon softly chuckles, “Yes.”

Wooseok yawns, his eyes squeezing shut before he opens them and puts his head under Junmyeon’s chin, “Did the dragon get to see his mommy?”

Junmyeon continues, not before taking nuzzling into his son’s feather-soft hair, “He didn’t. He had to wait another year. You know, dragons can’t fly in the rain. Their scales—the hard, shiny things on the dragon’s body—gets wet and they can get sick, so they can’t fly. So, he had to wait a year.”

Wooseok frowns a little, “He had to wait a year to see his mommy, that’s sad.”

“It’s okay, his mommy knew and she patiently waited.”

“Did his new bunny friend make him happy?”

“Yes, yes. His new bunny friend made him less sad and he kept him company as it rained and rained.”

“But appa?” Wooseok asks, tilting his head back. “Do dragons really get sick?”

Junmyeon chuckles, “Of course, they do.”

“Like I do?”

Junmyeon hums, “Mmhmm, they do.”

Wooseok pouts, “Dragons shouldn’t stay from their appa then.”

“They shouldn’t,” Junmyeon kisses Wooseok’s forehead and says, “But sometimes dragons get so big, they can’t stay with their appa or their baba.”

Wooseok asks, “Will I get too big one day?” He snuggles deeper into Junmyeon grumbles, “I’m not leaving appa or baba or my sister.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “Oh, love, dragons are as big as houses. I’m sure you won’t get big as a house.”

Wooseok looks up again and nods, realisation dawning on him, “Yeah, I won’t get big as a house.”

Junmyeon continues the story but as soon as he gets to the part where the dragon and bunny go to the meadow to enjoy the sunshine, Wooseok is asleep. Junmyeon smiles, he knows his son was tired. He had a big day today. He went to see his sister (Junmyeon took him for the ultrasound), he accompanied his appa to his grandparents’ house and helped his grandpa arrange his books, and then he held his appa’s hand as they went grocery shopping since he promised his baba he won’t let appa get out of his sight while the older man is gone. He even helped to carry the bags (well, he tried, Junmyeon just let him carry the lighter bag).

Junmyeon too is tired. As Wooseok’s breathing evens out, he too is lulled to sleep by the soft patter of the rain outside. The baby inside settles in as well, and the night deepens as the two of them sleep.

Yifan is not surprised to find the house dark and silent when he enters it. Okay, he lied to Junmyeon about coming home tomorrow in the _morning_. It is just two in the morning or night, he isn’t sure. He just wanted to surprise Junmyeon and he knew they would be sleeping but he just couldn’t wait to see his family again. Therefore, he got the first ticket he saw and bought it.

He enters the house and he smiles, he is home and he missed being home so much. He swore he wasn’t going to leave in the third trimester but his client is from hell and Junmyeon told him to go, assured him if they will be fine but he couldn’t help but worry. They had some last minute issues with Wooseok the last time so Yifan has been hyper-concerned about _everything_ and he knows he got on Junmyeon’s nerves at times, but hey, he just wanted to be sure it will all be alright this time.

He puts down his bag and takes off his shoes before walking down the corridor. He peeks into Wooseok’s room and frowns when he finds it empty. Did Junmyeon spend the night at his in-laws' house again? But when he looks at the door to their master bedroom, he sees faint light leaking out through the bottom and smiles. Maybe Wooseok is with Junmyeon.

And he is right when he finds Wooseok tucked against Junmyeon. They are both deeply asleep, oblivious to Yifan’s presence and Yifan decides to not bother waking Junmyeon up. He quietly moves about the room, taking off his clothes and slipping into his pyjamas. He freshens up and silently slides under the covers. He lies down and takes a moment to look at his family.

The dim light from the lamp falls on Junmyeon’s face, his eyelashes, his plump cheeks, and his soft lips. He looks at Wooseok in his dinosaur pyjamas and he rests his hand on the child’s back. The warmth of his skin seeps into Yifan’s hand and he can’t help but smile. He missed them so much, he really, really did.

He returns to look at Junmyeon, at the bump under Junmyeon’s t-shirt. Just two and a half months more and he will meet their little girl. He hears some shuffling and when he looks back up to Junmyeon’s face, he finds his husband slowly opening his eyes, focusing on Yifan and then slowly breaking into a smile. He whispers, his voice raspy, “Fan?”

Yifan whispers, coming closer, “Hey, babe.”

“But it’s not morning yet, is it?”

“No,” Yifan grins, “I wanted to come home as soon as possible.”

Junmyeon chuckles; he raises an arm and cups Yifan’s cheek. “Then, welcome back home, Fan.”

Yifan leans into the touch and puts his hand over Junmyeon’s. He gently presses his lips on Junmyeon’s palm and says, “It’s good to be home.” Then, he shuffles closer, and putting an arm around Junmyeon, caging Wooseok in between, he says, “It is.”

Junmyeon says nothing and lets the sleep drag him back. Yifan is back and even if it is some hyper-realistic dream, he is happy.

Morning comes with Wooseok waking Yifan up. “Baba! What’re you doing here!”

Yifan opens his eyes and laughs, “Really? No, I missed you, baba?”

Wooseok pouts and climbs atop Yifan’s chest, “Of course, I missed baba.” He raises his hands and counts to eleven as he says, “But I counted, today is not the eleven day, it is the eight day!”

Yifan smiles; he grabs Wooseok’s waist and raises him slightly as he sits up himself. He ruffles his son’s hair and says, “Look at you, counting and all!”

Wooseok closes his eyes and nods, “I can count to a hundred now.”

Yifan is very proud but both hear Junmyeon shouting from outside the room, “Get up you two lazyheads!”

Yifan and Wooseok brush their teeth and rush into the kitchen. Wooseok requests for a ride in between and Yifan swoops him up and spins him around for a bit. Wooseok giggles as Yifan puts him down on the counter. He helps Junmyeon make breakfast and as they wait for the coffee to brew, Yifan suddenly grabs Junmyeon’s hand and stops the man from moving. Junmyeon frowns, almost asking him what’s wrong when Yifan crouches a bit and putting his face near the bump, says, “I didn’t get to say hi to Yuqi yesterday.”

Junmyeon laughs as he feels a light movement. “Well, she says hi too!”

Yifan grins and kisses over the t-shirt. Wooseok watches his parents and lets them know, “I went to see meimei yesterday!” Then he points at his baba and scowls, “But you said she can wave from inside appa! I asked but she didn’t!”

Junmyeon laughs louder, “That’s why you were so upset yesterday?” He lightly swats Yifan’s arm and says, “Yifan!”

Yifan just shrugs his shoulders and Wooseok turns grumpier before Yifan attacks him with the tickles. The rain has stopped and the sunshine pouring into the kitchen is nothing compared to the happiness Junmyeon feels watching his family be complete again. He rests his hand on his bump and, well, almost complete, he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any mistakes, sssh, I will come fix it later


End file.
